Harry Goes to Atlantis
by Sayu Blishtoka
Summary: Harry defeats Voltomort and is "blessed" by both the God of Death and Magic herself, the only problem is Dumbledork doesnt like the fact that his weapon lived and is taking all his glory. So harry decides to move...off world.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Please forgive me for any mistakes. This is the first time I have tried to post a fanfic. That and my computer seems to hate me and keeps doing things I haven't told it to. Also, if you have a problem with small amounts of god moding than I suggest you don't read this. I have no clue how this story will end up but I do tend to favor the invincible…sometime._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter or Stargate then they would have met on the TV shows. _

'Thoughts'

~Parseltongue~

"Speak"

Chapter 1: Harry has…

Voltomort screamed as his soul was ripped from his body for the last time. The wraith like form of his soul made a beeline towards Harry but was repelled by a dark purple light that came from the Deathly Hallows that were on his person.

The wraith narrowed its "eyes" and tried again. This time Harry stood there and glared back at…him. Something inside Harry told him to raise his hand and point at Voltomort, so he did. Next thing he knew words were flowing off his tongue, "Go to Hell."

A dark figure appeared behind the wraith, grabbed it by its "neck" and dragged it through the portal that the figure had made. Nodding once at Harry before it disappearing into the portal and closing it with a small pop.

Harry stood there with his mouth open like a gapping fish for a few moments before trying to ask what had happened. Unfortunately for him, he was interrupted by another light. A light that was not one distinct color, but the perfect mixture of them all. The light gave him the same feeling as when he cast magic. It flowed around him, caressing him softly as if apologizing for something. Then the pain hit as Magic slammed into him forcing itself into his body. Faintly he could hear screaming, the realization that it was him screaming took the form of pain in his throat. He felt as Magic changed him, and unknowingly to him, breaking barrios he didn't know had been put on him.

Magic began changing his DNA structure as she knew that all the knowledge she poured into him would cause his brain and body to overload if gained before ascending. She helped by building his mind up to give space for the knowledge she graced him with. She placed within his mind the knowledge of all forms of magic; she did this because she was sick of all this dark vs. light shit. She didn't give the world magic only for it to segregate and turn into civil wars and other such nonsense.

She was fixing a mistake she had made a long time ago when a corrupt man with her gift of magic tried to take over the world using what is known today as dark magic and she made another man with a strong affinity to "light" magic a lot stronger to defeat the dark mage. Unfortunately, instead of things going back to the way they were before the mental person, they segregated. She had hoped somewhere in the future they would see the err of this, but now she knew they wouldn't and decided to put a stop to it herself. She did this the only way she knew how, by turning someone into the champion of Magic, all magic. And what better candidate than Harry Potter.

A few…alterations to Harry's physical form, she thought would be best. To help give him a physical boost over his enemies because he was just so tiny. She shifted his ears up higher and his tail bone grew longer and gave him claws…well they were retractable talons. All in all it appeared as though Potter was a Kitsune. If Magic could squeak she would have, she just loves fuzzy kitty ears.

A/N: Ok, so I'm sorry if this sucks…The last few paragraphs were written at 2 in the morning. I will try to make the chapters longer.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I would like to thank everyone that reviewed. I really appreciate it. Thank you slyaddiction for pointing out that kitsunes are foxes. I have cleared that up in this chapter. I'm just glad that my lack of sleep induced haze last night thought it a good idea to use the words "appears to be". While I do love Kitsunes, such delightful creatures, Harry is not one. Maybe next time. I didn't want him to have multiple tails. And thanks tanis19, I'm just going to pretend I did it on purpose cause I can't remember if I did. Lol.

Ok, and on with the story.

Disclaimer: Do you think I'm rich?

~Parseltongue~

'Thoughts'

"Speak"

Chapter 2 Dumbledork is still what?

Shortly after Magic doing her work Harry collapsed into a deep sleep. The change, having taken a lot out of him. Madam Pomfrey ran out onto the field to check on him. She gasped when she saw the ears. 'It appears as though Harry finally came into his heritage, though I am unaware that the Potters had Kitsune blood in their family.' She waved her wand over him in intricate designs as she checked his vitals. Seeing that he was physically fine, she began checking on his magic levels. They were currently extremely low which isn't strange considering what he just went through.

She didn't notice as a sobbing Hagrid came up behind her until he spoke, "Is 'Arry alright?"

She turned to look at him and smiled, "Mr. Potter will be fine. He's just exhausted and weak. But that's to be expected considering the magic it would take to turn him into a Kitsune. Would you carry him to the hospital wing? I have to see if anyone else is ok." She turned and walked away from him and just barely caught what he said next.

"Kitsune? 'Arry's not a Kitsune. The ears are the wrong shape. He's a bakeneko," he said as he picked the boy up.

Poppy froze. 'No. This is not good.' "Are you positive?" Hagrid nodded yes. Poppy gestured for him to follow her and she rushed them inside, ignoring any others that might need help. Someone else could take care of them for all she cared; she needed to take care of the Potter brat, for good.

Meanwhile, Harry was visiting lala land but he was not alone. A figure in a dark hooded cloak, holding a scythe, stood in front of Harry. Thinking it was Voltomort tried to raise his wand and defend against attack. Tried to, being the key words. He couldn't find his wand. 'Oh shit, I'm in so much trouble. How did he get here anyhow, I thought he was dead.' Harry looked around for an escape but only saw tons of shelves of book, a fireplace and a couch. There wasn't a way in or out.

"Where the Hell am I?"

It was then that the figure spoke up, "In your mind."

What startled Harry the most is that instead of the voice sounding menacing like voldieshorts it was softer and more feminine? "You're not voldie are you?"

A soft chuckle came from beneath the cloak. It was then that the hood was removed and there proved to be a girl underneath. "No, I'm not Tom Riddle, Master. Though I am great full for you finally sending that pest to me. We have been trying to get our hands on that cheat for a long time now."

Harry blinked…and then blinked again… "What do you mean master? And who is we? Who are you?" Harry, having had the stressful year that he has, was well on his way to a mental break down. One could only stand having to be on constant alert for so long. That and followed by his insomnia and nightmares…he just wasn't as mentally stable as he would be if he had sleep…A LOT of sleep.

"Why Harry, don't you know? You're the Master of Death. The Deathly Hallows chose you the moment you were born into this world. Well sort of. More like a year after."

Harry just stared at her dumbfounded.

Sighing she moved to sit on the couch and patted the seat next to her. "Sit, we have much to talk about." And without waiting for him to do so she continued. "Now let's see if I can explain this. That Halloween night that you parents were killed, well Dumbledore went to visit you earlier that day and while he was casting some spells on you, you pulled his wand out of his hand and the Elder wand has been yours since. The cloak has been yours since your father's death, and the resurrection stone has been yours since Tom tried to kill you and lost. You became his heir due to the rules of conquest.

"Since you became the master of all three you are now the master of death and all my reapers," she finished with a grin.

"Wait, your reapers?" Harry asked confused. "But that would mean you are Death."

"I am," She said with a bigger grin.

"I thought death was supposed to be some big guy that was all bones."

Smacking him across the head with her scythe," Use your head Harry, who's going to be scared of me? I'm completely angelic."

Besides, aren't you not supposed to hit your master?"

She grinned sheepishly, a light blush covering her face. "Oopsies."

Suddenly a tall figure walked out of a shadow. "So this is where you've been hiding. And what are you doing with my scythe? Becky? Answer me!"

The now named Becky ducked her head in shame, for getting caught, but shame none the less. "Sorry Daddy."

"Don't sorry daddy me. You are in so much trouble. When we get-"

"That's it, I'm out of here. This has gotten too crazy," Harry interrupted the ranting…man? Whom he was suspecting was the real death. Willing a door into existence and getting up to leave.

"Wait, Harry, you have to remember that you're neutral now. No light or dark," Becky yelled after him. He waved her off and exited his mind through the door and within moments was waking to the world of the living.

As Harry slowly came into consciousness he heard bits and pieces of the conversation going on just a few feet away.

"The Potter brat is just as you always feared, Dumbledore, a bakeneko."

'That sounds like Madam Pomfrey, but that couldn't be right. Could it? She had always tried to help me the best she could.'

"If we hurry we can do the ritual before he wakes up and transfer his power to you leaving him powerless. Hopefully voiding out the prophecy as well," she spoke again.

Harry was sure it was her. His thoughts were cut off as another voice filled the room.

"Be sure to get a few vials of his blood for the ritual. They have to be unknowingly given so do it before he wakes. I will go prepare the ritual room," spoke Dumbledore as he left the room.

Harry laid there shocked. Dumbledore is alive and Pomfrey knew it.

A/N: Ok, sorry if it runs a little or is choppy. Anyways, hope you enjoy, let me know if I mess up again.


End file.
